


这是未来

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Afterall I love these characters, Angst, Character Death, Don't panic it's not that harsh as the tags implied, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Regina死后，Emma尝试救她时意外回到两人关系恶劣的时期。
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 翻文件夹发现的旧文，比较为虐而虐，我之前居然还写BE了，这似乎还是当年写的贺文……我什么心态啊？！但被基友指责后改为了HE，大家可以安心了~
> 
> BE版见Ch.2，文章名为[预期支付]，其实只是多了个开头结尾啦（

她发疯般向前奔去。

金发女人醒后的第一刻，怔在了原地。长久的哀伤已经在她的心中裹上了一层硬壳。她已经不记得是怎么度过那艰难，万念俱灰，泛白的第一年了。回想起来，一切就像做梦一样。她浑浑噩噩，直到今天仍旧浑浑噩噩：强忍着哀痛照顾男孩，听白雪一长串不喘气的闲话，散步，睡觉。童话镇的生活从未如此平静，也从未如此绝望。

她和往常一样，睁开眼，并不急于下床。就这么懒洋洋地躺在床上，浑身没有力气，有时候能躺上一整天。晚上白雪和Henry会来公寓陪她。在第一年，Snow不断劝说她从这所公寓里搬出去，但她的女儿总是冷漠地，仿若未闻，坐在床上直愣愣地看着远方。

她躺在床上，天花板有些狭窄，说不上熟悉也说不上陌生。她在这住过，但早在五年前就搬到镇长家了。现在又怎么会躺在Snow的床上？金发女人掀开被子，从床上坐起来，她的目光撞上了正向她走来的白雪：玛丽玛格丽特简直瘦了三圈。一个荒唐的念头突然在她脑子里爆炸开来。她震惊，惶恐，小心地带着一丝希望，但早在她反应过来前，身体就已经比她的大脑快了一步。她无礼地推开白雪，打开门，脚塞进靴子里，飞快地跑出门外，她听到老妈大喊了一声她的名字，但很快就被抛在了后头，一切简直和梦一样，她突然恍惚地怀疑刚刚什么也没有发生。

她已经很久没有奔跑了，警长的工作早已让David代替。她跑在小镇的街道上，眼前晃过一片片重影，觉得自己快要晕过去，但还是大口大口地喘着气，一股强烈的激动的情绪支配着她，但她此刻甚至不敢有一丝想法，只是发了疯地向前跑。

再跑快些！

道路上冒过几个熟人的影子，他们和她打招呼。但她根本就看不清，她看不清小镇的一切细节，只觉得整个世界都模糊不清。她的大脑像是没涂润滑油生锈的机器，她听见一些刺耳的摩擦声，只知道向前跑。但突然间，这一切细微的，对身体的感知放大到了无限大。她仿佛能看到自己疯狂地跑在街道上。她的内心是多么冲动，又异常冷静，这两种极端让她的脸色发白，嘴唇痉挛。一种感情一下攫住了她，把她整个——她的身心都攫住了。

她已经能隐约看到不远处那座白色公寓了，庄重地立在那，和她的主人一样。金发女人猛然想起自己的目的，混乱的大脑又清晰起来。于是她放缓了脚步，肩膀颤抖着，踏进了小院中，在踩上小院的黑厚的土地的一瞬，她感觉眼中似乎有什么滚烫的东西流了出来。苹果树的树叶比她昨天从窗外看到的颜色嫩了几分，草甸的草是刚修过的。她忐忑不安地四处寻找可以证实她猜测的线索。每找到符合她内心深处某种隐晦暗示一分的东西，她便欣喜若狂，但也更惶恐不安。

现在，她站上了门口的台阶，这三年，还有更早的五年，她一直住在这。但这座白色公寓好像有什么不一样了，她心里这么强烈地感觉到束手无策的苦闷和惊慌不安。这种感情就像疾病发作一样，在心中骤然涌现出来，像一星火花燃烧起来，像火一样烧遍了全身，烧遍了这三年来如死寂一般的生活。她颤抖着，摸上门把，突然浑身瘫软，险些倒在地上。

她要进去，上帝，她现在要推门进去了。一切答案将会揭晓，她颤抖着，几乎绝望地，紧闭着双眼，刚刚要扭门把手——门自己开了。

镇长女士很生气。

她怒气冲冲地踩着高跟鞋进了白色公寓，靠倒在沙发的枕头上，双手交叉在胸前，气鼓鼓地咬着嘴唇。

那个该死的女人！要是在魔法森林，她早就把她的喉管给掐断了！

白色公寓内的客厅大而明亮，窗外树上传来聒噪的蝉鸣，阳光劈头盖脸地向室内砸下，照在正生着闷气的黑发女人身上。

门口突然传来细微的响动，Regina连忙坐直了身子，悄悄向下看了看。

是Henry吗？

那个该死的女人！在她把男孩从她身边抢走后，她发誓这辈子绝对不会原谅她。她们上午又大吵了一架，她大发一通脾气，在对方的冷嘲热讽中转身离开。

她脑海中浮现出金发女人挽着小男孩，不经意间流露出的讽刺而骄傲的刺眼神情，无力地瘫倒在沙发上，用枕头压住脸。

该死的。

门边的声音更大了，“吱呀”一声，门被缓缓推开，随之而来的脚步声听起来并不像是小男孩。Regina扔开枕头，坐了起身，向下看去，映入眼眶的是熟悉的金发和救世主的红夹克。她懊恼地长叹一口气，往四周看看，似乎无路可退。

她来做什么，她可是一点也不想见到她！

Regina无奈地靠在沙发上，拿起枕头抱在胸前，合上双眼，企盼这位不速之客能知趣离开。

救世主的脚步声越来越近，Regina听到她的皮靴踩着旋转楼梯，蹬蹬的上楼声。她的脚步听起来很急促，还夹杂着大口的喘气声。镇长女士蹙了蹙眉，那声音突然停了下来，Regina猜测她已经看到她躺在沙发上了。

耳畔迟迟听不到声音，空气静得跟凝固一样，迟迟没有听见救世主离去的脚步声，仿佛连走进公寓都是错觉。黑发女人抿了抿唇，她偷偷虚着双眼，斜着目光看去，模模糊糊看到金发女人站在不远处的身影，像个雕塑一样，一动也不动。

这女人在搞什么名堂！

救世主的脚步声又响起了，不过比之前轻了很多。Regina赶忙重新合上眼，她感觉到金发女人走到了自己身前。

她没由来地不安起来，她开始后悔装睡这个主意。空气静得就像突然被拔下了插头，她听见自己均匀的呼吸声。她平稳地呼吸着，让自己把注意放在呼吸上，祈盼能就这样睡去。

但就在她模糊地快要睡着时，突然听到救世主轻轻地喊她的名字，没有一点上午剑拔弩张的火药味，相反，她的语调甚至还有一点颤抖。

“Regina？”

黑发女人顺势睁开双眼，她眸中还带着一点讥讽的骄傲神情，尽管那声微微颤抖的“Regina”让她没由来地心悸。

镇长女士抬起头，微微昂着下巴，等她冷漠嘲笑的目光撞进对方的眸中时，不由怔在原地，她忘了嘲笑，也忘了原本打算狠狠奚落对方一顿，她被惊讶的情绪全部攫住——金发女人那双透绿的眸中流淌着喜悦，哀伤，惆怅种种复杂情绪，像夜晚微微荡漾的，终归平静的海洋，流淌着无尽的哀伤。

对方的眼眶微微发红，她脸色苍白，像刚刚痛哭过。上午那个讥讽着她的Emma Swan像被击垮了，荡然无存。她固执地，似乎还带着点委屈，看着她褐色的双眼。Regina被她看得浑身不自在，不由小声在心里嘀咕道：“这女人不会是吃错药了吧？”

镇长女士不自在地轻咳一声，她刚刚站起身，礼节性地露出一个微笑，不知道发生了什么，突然就被对方一把抱在了怀里。

Regina的双眼猛地睁大，她的手不知所措停顿在空中。巨大的冲击梗在喉咙，让她什么话也说不出。她尚未判断出这个拥抱到底是什么意思，脸颊却开始微微发烫。对方的身体紧紧地贴上来，下巴紧挨着脸颊，她甚至能感觉到她搂着自己腰的手在颤抖。

这到底是怎么一回事！

Regina终于从强大的冲击中缓过神来，她小心地抬了抬手，轻轻将对方身体往外推，突然感觉到有什么滚烫的东西滴落在自己脸颊上，她怔了怔，下意识地抬手碰了碰自己的脸颊，发现那是对方温热的泪水。

她正不知如何是好时，金发女人总算松开了抱着她的手，有点委屈地看着她。

“Miss Swan？”镇长女士终于忍受不了两人之间的诡异气氛，试探性地开口发问。不知是不是错觉，她居然觉得对方有一丝的怔神。

难道还要喊她Emma不成，这女人今天八成是没吃药！

Emma轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，她张了张口，发现喉咙已经哽咽了，什么也说不出，她敢断定只要自己一开口，眼中那滚烫的，灼烧的东西又会掉落出来。她的肩膀颤抖着，脸色带着病态的苍白，眸中闪烁着什么光，重新看了黑发女人一眼，就在Regina以为她会说什么的时候，转身大步离开了。

黑发女人蹙着眉头，看着救世主远去的背影，不由有些头疼。她倒在沙发上，一手搭在额头上。

这女人来是干嘛的！

……

“Love is a word of light，”

“written by a hand of light，”

“…upon a page of light.”

“会是光明的吗?”

“当然。”

金发女人靠在床边，她柔软的金发搭在纯白的毛衣上，静静地看着窗外出神。

苹果树的枝桠向天边延伸，她独自一人坐在窗边，能看到不远的，在黎明下的小镇，被朦朦胧胧的雾笼罩着，静静地躺在树林边。

“会是光明的吗？”

……

“会吗？”

她咬住抱在怀里的被子，让自己不发出呜咽声，但那刻骨的疼痛已经轰然袭来。

……

Regina一丝不苟地穿着正装，她神情严肃，唇边却微微有一丝上扬。她蹬着高跟鞋走到外婆家门前，推开玻璃门，那丝微笑突然凝固在了脸上，因为她无意间看到了坐在一边的Emma Swan和她的宝贝儿子Henry。

金发女人恰巧也在此时抬起头，和她的视线撞上。新任警长很快将视线挪开，朝Henry眨眨眼。男孩立刻会意，他拽过一旁的书包，火急火燎地从另一边冲出了外婆家。

Regina挑挑眉毛，好吧，她恨这样的信号。

镇长女士若无其事地在柜台边点了餐，在离Emma Swan远远的地方坐下。她正要好好享用她的黑椒牛排时，那家伙端着杯热可可缓步朝这走来，露出一个漫不经心的笑容，那笑容藏满了冰棱，带着深深的嘲笑与奚落。

Regina深吸一口气，不由在心中为她的幼稚冷笑一声，昨天自金发女人走后，那萦绕不散的奇怪情绪在这声冷笑中也彻底散去了。

她优雅地将刀叉搁置一旁，露出一个礼节性的笑容，“Miss Swan，有何贵干？”

对方收敛了笑意，“倘若你想见Henry，和我们说声就行了，何必跟到外婆家呢”

镇长女士的目光彻底冷下去，她身体微微向前倾，“亲爱的救世主，我见我养大的孩子还要经你的批准？”

Emma迟疑了一会，说道，“我们不会忘记你曾经做过什么的，你在苹果派里下了毒——”

Regina打断了她，她冷笑道，“苹果派的毒不是下给Henry的，是你的迟钝逼他吃下了苹果派。说实话，你得感谢我，若不是我在里面掺了毒，你怕是一辈子都不能发现事情的真相。你认为我来这是为了可怜地瞧一眼Henry？”她冷笑一声，盯着她的双眼，一字一句道，“多么自以为是。我想见他，但我不会偷偷摸摸的，永远——不会像你一样。” 

金发女人的神情松动了些，但她不肯这么轻易放过对方，“你一般不在这个点来外婆家吃早餐。”

Regina在心中翻个白眼，只想走回座位继续享用早餐，但一个恶劣的玩笑突然浮上心头。她凑到金发女人面前，轻轻笑了笑，她的嗓音是那么低沉，让Emma脸颊微微发烫。

“如果……我来这是为了你——”

她本想把昨天金发女人抱着她哭的尴尬事捅到对方面前，但突然，她止住了。一种直觉告诉她不该和对方提这件事。总有哪不对劲……镇长女士微微蹙起眉。

金发女人怔了怔，她脸上闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，像是被烫着了一样，慌乱地转过身，大步走出了门外。

Regina好笑地看着她离去的背影——如果没什么特别打击，任谁也不会抱着自己的仇敌痛哭吧，那事不提也罢。

……

Regina缓步走在街道上，惬意地舒口气。今天难得没有乱七八糟的例行公会，没有堆得满桌子都是的公文。她只用去趟办公室取些今年的文件交给文档室，就可以享受难得的悠闲时光。

这时，突然有人从后面叫住她。镇长女士转过身去，等看到是那位救世主时，她的脸色变得冰冷。对方喘着气从后面追上来，镇长女士不情愿地等了她片刻。

金发女人的脸色苍白，她以一种奇怪的，小心翼翼的语气说，“Regina，你有空走走吗？”

黑发女人皱着眉头，她抬起臂弯中抱着的文件，正想拒绝，谁知对方却自顾自地继续说，“我问过你秘书了，她说你今天一天都有空……Regina。”她以一种异常轻柔的语气说，“陪我散散步吧。”

Regina正想拒绝，她的心脏却因对方轻柔的语气微微一扯，她受不了她这样说话的语气，像是随时会被击垮……就像前天一样。她诧异地打量了金发女人一番：对方的脸色惨白得不像话。她在心里无奈地叹口气，微微点了点头。

她们往桥边走了一段路。Emma一声不吭，但黑发女人却能感受到她偶尔小心翼翼投向她的目光。Regina拿定注意，不先开口说一句话，看看她玩的是什么把戏。

“Regina……”镇长女士终于听到金发女人的声音，她在心里长长的舒了口气。她受不了这样奇怪的气氛，她还是更习惯她们剑拔弩张的时候，可以尽情地嘲笑她。

镇长女士抬起头看她，但很快挪开了视线。救世主看起来糟透了，眼圈还有些发红，不知道是不是刚刚哭过，她没闲心去当温暖心灵的小棉袄。

“说实话。”Regina看向前方，“我一点也不想和你说话。我也不明白你为什么能在昨天狠狠地嘲笑完我后，今天追上来说想和我散步……我以后不想和你有任何交集。”说到这，她自嘲地笑了笑，“放心吧，我不会伤害Henry的，你可能不记得了，他也是我的孩子。”

Regina将手插在大衣兜里，抛下对方向前走去。她走了一小会，听到救世主快步追来的声音，不由头疼地转过身去，有些愠怒地说，“你还要怎样，Miss Swan？我以为我说得够清楚了！”

“别叫我Miss Swan，求你，叫我Emma……”金发女人小心翼翼，痛苦，甚至是哀求似得看着她，以一种像是会随时被摧毁的语气恳求道。在那一刻，她像是抛下了所有的自尊，那样地恳求她。

Regiang浑身一颤，她像是被烫着一样后退一步，“你生病了。”

“叫我Emma，求你了。”金发女人脸色惨白，像是随时会哭。Regina还从未看见过她这个模样，她放轻了语气，说道，“Emma，你发烧了，你脸色白得吓人。”

“我没病……”金发女人痛苦地看着她，“我爱你，Regina。”

镇长女士不可思议地打量了她好几眼，她震惊地抬着眉毛，随后垂下眼，“你在说胡话，我现在送你去医院。”

“Regina！”对方拉住她的手，痛苦地咬着嘴唇，她的双眼中有什么滚动着，闪烁着光。她痛苦地，难以忍受地冲她大声说道，“我爱你。”

Regina眸中那不可思议的神色逐渐淡了下去，她唇边挂上了先前的冷笑，“你又在玩什么把戏？我不是你什么玩具，Emma Swan。”她压低了嗓音，愠怒地看着她，“我不会陪你玩这些无聊的把戏！”

“求你相信我，相信这一切。我绝对……绝对不会嘲笑你。昨天和你吵架的不是我。”

Regina打了个寒颤，她诧异地上下打量了对方好几眼，突然冷笑一声，“那昨天是谁呢，Emma？”

金发女人垂下双眼，她沉默了片刻，突然抬起头看向对方，“我没想要这么做……我不属于这，我来自未来……某一时间，我会代替过去的自己出现，就像现在这样，昨天和你吵架的是这个世界的我……抱歉，我们以前的关系居然这么恶劣。”

镇长女士怔怔地盯着她，露出一个较为柔和的微笑，“你病得不轻，我建议你最好去趟医院。”

“Regina！”金发女人大声喊住她，“你还记得你小时候的事吗，你偷喝了你爸爸藏的朗姆酒，大醉了一场，还爬上了房顶，最后是你妈妈把你抱下来的，她还把你关在地下室一周……这是你后来喝醉了和我讲的。”

黑发女人的目光越来越惊奇，她从来没有和任何人说起过这件事。“这么说，这是真的了。”她在心里想，“一切都是何等的荒谬啊。”

Regina停住脚步，她靠着桥栏，“你那天哭得那么伤心，是发生了什么吗？”

“你死了。”Emma的脸色发白，她颤抖地握住自己的手腕，“我以为我再也见不到你了，那是个诅咒……我真是个不称职的救世主。”

她的声音越来越小，最后憋成了一声呜咽。黑发女人试着伸出手，安抚地搭在对方肩上。金发女人深吸一口气，“为了救你，我查了很多魔法古书，也试了很多魔法……朗普说魔法不能起死回生，我只想试试，大概在某天……我用过太多魔法，已经记不清了，某个魔法把我带回了过去。”

Regina抿了抿唇，空气凝固了下来，她突然开口问道，“我想知道，我们后来是什么关系。”

Emma看向她，她克制住颤抖，正要开口，对方却将手插回大衣口袋，走下了桥，“我大概知道了……别说了，Emma Swan，别再跟上来了，让我好好想想。”

金发女人站在原地，她望着镇长女士的背影逐渐远去，直到消失不见。

Regina坐在空旷的办公室，日光落在大理石的纹路上，一切都亮堂堂，清晰可见，墙角浅绿色的植株默默生长着。镇长女士翻开另一堆文件，她那双好看的手转了转钢笔，笔尖停顿在了公文的空白处。她出神太久，以至于钢笔的墨水将纸渗透都没有察觉。顷刻，办公室的门被推开了，黑发女人突然回过神，她猛地将钢笔抬到了空中，抬头对上了金发女人的目光。

“Miss……Emma？有什么事吗？”

对方脸色看起来好多了，她眨眨眼，坐在沙发上，撑着下巴看她，“警局有些小事，等你忙完再说吧。”

Regina怀疑地看了眼两手空空的新任警长，对方正笑意盈盈地注视着她，她挑了挑眉，“好吧，不过你可得耐心点，我还要好一会。”

“不如我帮你批一些？”

黑发女人诧异地看她一眼，救世主连忙解释道，“以前你也是让我帮你看，不过都是些小事……他们也能写成满纸废话。”等看到对方的目光越来越古怪，她终于识相地止住了话。

“你看起来很熟悉我的办公室。”Regina一手插进她的黑发里揉了揉，头疼地看着驾轻就熟，很快就在她那黑色长柜子里找到杂志的某人。

Emma斜靠在沙发上，她一边翻开杂志，一边回答道，“我后来经常来你办公室。”

Regina抬起眉毛，她语气困惑地问道，“……我真的和你在一起了？”

金发女人抬起头，那双浅绿色的眸子带着笑意，“当真。”

令人震惊。镇长女士在公文上签下名字，她奇怪地打量着坐在沙发上的金发女人，“我怎么会喜欢你的？”

Emma眨眨眼，“你怎么不会喜欢我，Regina，我记得你办公室有个枕头。”

黑发女人无奈地找到那个浅灰色的枕头丢了过去，“……你这都知道。”

“我以前经常在这睡的嘛。”Emma笑着接过她扔来的枕头。

“你还在这睡？我一定是疯了！”

“谁知道，有时你还和我一起呢。”

“我们在这休息？为什么不回家……”Regina突然意识到了不对劲，她抬起眉毛，双眼微微睁大，慢慢地重复道，“我们在这睡？”

“差不多就是你想的这样。”

Regiana的脸颊微微发烫，她低下头继续批改文件。那家伙却偏偏凑上来，“说到这个，你也到过我警局……”

镇长女士气恼地瞪她一眼，“如果你没有别的事，我要批改公文了。” 

“Regina，你这拼错了一个单词。”救世主一脸无辜地指了指文件的某个地方，那正是镇长女士被她闹得心烦意乱时写下的。

“Miss Swan，我能知道你的警局有什么事吗？”

对方眨眨眼，坐回了沙发上，“大概，等你处理完文件再商量吧。”

那该死的警局，Regina翻个白眼，她再转了转笔，看向坐在沙发上认真看杂志的金发女人，“我也许还要很久，如果你等烦了，就先走吧。”

对方看杂志看得似乎很认真，头也没抬一下，随便应了两声。镇长大人在心底舒了一大口气，低下头继续专心地批改文件。 

午时刺眼的阳光照进办公室，Regina搁下手中的钢笔，将看完的文件撂在一边，松了一大口气。她抬起头，目光对上了正撑着下巴看她的金发女人。

“Emma？”

救世主唇边还露出一个微笑，但眼圈红红的，镇长女士有些不知所措。Emma站起身，从一边的茶几上自然地端起Regina的杯子，里面是她刚倒好的水。

她的神情很温柔，也许刚刚差点哭过，但又是那么的欣喜。Regina怔了怔，接过金发女人递来的杯子。

Regina心脏微微扯动，这几天总会这样。对方深藏着的哀伤也传给了她，她不怀疑她们后来在一起的事实，但看到她时……总会难受。这种难受是毫无缘由的，像预言一样让她心痛。

她喝了口茶，温度正好，“抱歉，Emma……我不希望你再来找我了。”

对方垂下双眼，看不清情绪，似乎有些委屈。Regina微微张了张唇，想说点什么，但什么也说不出来。

“再陪我走走吧，Regina？”金发女人恳求地看向她，脆弱得仿佛稍一用力就能把她击垮。

Regina合了合眼，再看她时已经收敛了所有的情绪。

她们沉默地走在小镇的街道上，正是午时，街道空空荡荡，没什么人。Emma并肩走在Regina身旁，她沉默着，不时抬起头看一看掠过天空的飞鸟。

“我们……是怎么在一起的？”

救世主怔了怔，她露出一个笑容，金发交织在阳光下，正显灿烂。“在我不知道救了你多少次后，你以身相许，我就勉强答应了呗。”

“得了吧，大英雄。”Regina轻笑一声，“我看是你太爱我，为了不被白雪唠叨我伤她女儿的心，我才和你在一起的吧。”

Emma佯装不满地别过头去，对方戳了戳她的肩膀，“那个诅咒是怎么回事？”

金发女人的脸色刷得白了下去，她左手颤抖地紧握住右手手腕。Regina的心被猛地揪紧，她小心翼翼地说道，“对不起……我想，你最好放下那些事。她已经不在了……”

“可她就是你。”

空气像突然被拔断电源，一下凝固了。

Regina怔了怔，她按住手腕，半响才开口，“她爱你，可我……我不知道，抱歉。但我希望我不爱你。”

Emma别过身去，她用手捂住双眼，脸色惨白得让人心痛。救世主深吸一口气，她想挤出一个微笑，但却发现怎么也笑不出来了。“……陪我走走好吗，我想再和你待一会。”

镇长女士沉默了下来，她们慢慢地往前走。Regina看了看对方颤抖的肩膀，喉咙突然被什么堵住了，她小心地，缓缓伸出手，轻轻握住了金发女人。

Emma怔在了原地，对方的温度温暖着她有些发凉的手背。她试着将手转过来，轻轻回握住对方，她的指尖小心地，又固执地穿过她的指缝，肌肤摩挲的触感让Regina感到心脏颤抖一下。但她就这么由她牵着，睫毛颤了颤，什么也没说。

她们牵着手，沉默地走在路上，时光的齿轮似乎在这一刻停止转动，空间轻轻与外界脱节。透亮的阳光照在街面，高大的榆树向上生长，燥热的夏日的蝉出乎意料地安静，时间仿佛冻结在这一瞬。

——直到白雪公主的到来打破了宁静。

Snow从远处大步走过来，热情地向两人打招呼，“嘿，Regina，Emma？你们……啊！！！你们为什么牵着手！！”

两人尴尬地将手松开，Emma看着她老妈，不由有些头疼，“Regina有点冷……”

Snow惊讶地抬起眉毛，她冲金发女人说道，“我没瞎！这是大夏天，你还帮她捂手？”她那分贝高得令人害怕。“你最好如实交代！”

“Snow。”Regina轻轻开口，她的神情还有些疲惫，“我感冒了，刚刚在路上遇到了Emma。”

白雪用怀疑的语气说道，“真的？你们关系什么时候这么好了。”

“你简直比猫还敏感，白雪公主。”Regina翻个白眼。

“你在调侃我，Regina！！”

“老妈！什么都没有！”Emma将手搭在她肩膀上，推着她往前走，她向镇长女士微微笑了笑，“我们先走了。”

Regina点点头，她沉默地将手插进大衣口袋，转身独自向前走去。

……

外婆家大概是童话镇生意最好的地方，可能是因为这是小镇唯一的餐馆。但也和外婆，那的主人（人们总是这么亲切地称呼她），的个人因素有着重要联系。

比如，人们总是乐于见到一个带着老花镜的老太太坐在一旁织着毛线，她的漂亮孙女靠在柜台

照顾生意这样温馨的场景，尽管有时她们会吵架，但也总比在某家阴森的古董店，被一只老鳄鱼上下打量算计着卖钱好太多。外婆是一个和蔼慈祥的老太太，虽然有时会大声斥骂人，但也总是出于好意。

现在，这位慈爱的老太太正坐在柜台前，观察她的客人来打发时间。突然，她惊讶地抬起了眉毛——她们的镇长女士推开门后，竟然径直走向到了救世主面前，神色没有带一点火药味，反而难得的柔和。要知道，她们前天才闹得不可开交。

而小镇的救世主，经历两三天特别古怪的生活。她这几天老觉得忘了什么事情，早上醒来头也痛得厉害。值得一提的是，Snow对她的态度尤为古怪，虽然她一直都弄不懂她老妈都在想什么。

当前天才和自己吵了一架的镇长女士向她走来，温和地喊了她一声“Emma”时，她差点吃惊到让手中的肉桂可可掉到地上。

……这个世界到底怎么了？

Regina在外婆家撞见金发女人的一瞬，下意识走上前去。当对上对方冷漠而戒备的目光时，她突然像被针刺了一样，怔在了原地。

“有何贵干？镇长女士。”

Regina的喉咙像是被什么堵住，她一瞬间几乎想逃离这里。但很快就镇定下来了，并露出一个礼节性的微笑，“真高兴你在这，我想问问去年警局的档案整理好了吗，下周有例行年会。”

“整理好了。我明天送过去。”Emma抬起头看看正端着杯咖啡的黑发女人，“不如坐一会？”

话刚刚出口，她就差点没咬自己的舌头，特别是当镇长女士真的坐下的时候，她感到更懊恼了。

“Henry还好吗？”

金发女人抬头仔细看了看对方，Regina依旧挂着那礼节性的微笑。

“他很好，其实……他也挺想你的。”

Henry压根没和她提过Regina，但当对上镇长女士期盼的目光时，她不由自主地改了口，心中隐隐作痛。等看到她笑了，Emma如释重负，在心底舒了一口气。

她们陷入了短暂的沉默，过了会，Emma一直在等的人，Neal，终于到了。

男人穿着腰间打褶的黑色大衣，面色温和，但却带着几分苦恼的神色。他在Emma对面坐下，当看到Regina时，微微怔了怔，但很快，交换完公事化的微笑后，他们便再也没有了目光交集。

“我知道你找我来做什么，Emma。”男人身上有淡淡的烟草味，“塔玛拉和这些没关系。”

金发女人微微蹙了蹙眉，将一张纸丢在桌上，“可她正在查小镇每个人在魔法森林的身份。”

Neal看也没看那张纸的内容，“她只是想尽快和镇上的人熟悉起来，你知道的，她在这没有朋友……这上面很多还是我告诉她的。”

“我的直觉告诉我，她一定有问题。”

“Emma。”Neal轻轻叹口气，“我对不起你，但塔玛拉和这一切都没关系。我们是在纽约认识的，当时她不小心泼了杯咖啡在我身上——”

“好了。”Emma自己也没意识到她的音调高了多少，“我没空听你和你未婚妻的恩爱史。”

“……你在吃醋吗，Emma？”男人小心地问道，“我很抱歉。”

“没有！”金发女人双手交叉抱在胸前，“你就不能相信我吗。”

Regina一直在听他们的对话，她的心突然钝痛起来……毫无疑问，她在吃醋。她因为这个居然难受起来。什么情绪一直压抑着，她再也听不进他们又说了什么。她突然起了一个念头，这个念头是那么强烈，强烈到让她毫不犹豫就做了。

她要离开这，她要一句话也不说地离开这。

自尊与傲慢折磨着她的心，镇长女士缓缓站起身，她端起了桌上的那杯咖啡。突然，金发女人从背后叫住她，“Regina，你走了？”

她微微一怔，对方却低下头，紧接着投入了和Neal的对话中。Regina才察觉到她刚刚的口气是多么漫不经心。仿佛要摆脱什么，她快步走出了外婆家。

Neal离去后，金发女人正要起身，Snow走到她面前，神色奇怪地看向她，“Emma……发什么了什么？”

Emma看向她，说道，“我和Neal在说塔玛拉的事，我觉得她很可疑——”

她的话马上被Snow打断了，“我没问Neal，你和Regina是怎么回事，这几天我老是看到你们在一起。”

“我前天还在和她吵架，老妈。”金发女人惊讶地看着她，“你都想了什么。”

“可她还叫你Emma……”

救世主怔了怔，突然想起刚刚听到那声“Emma”时，心不自然地扯动，神情有些不太自然。

“你在发呆！”Snow惊讶地说道，她凑到女儿面前，仔细地打量她，“你是不是喜欢Regina?”

Emma慌乱地把她推开，她的脸颊微微发烫，气恼地看了眼Snow，“没有！你在乱想什么啊！”

Emma再一次在过去的世界睁开眼时，发现自己正坐在河边的石墩上。她在小镇散了一会步，走在街道时Neal从背后喊了她一声，但她没有回应。她最终还是回到了玛丽玛格丽特的家中。Snow家的门轻掩着。她缓缓推开门，走进公寓，眼前的情形让她怔在原地。她冲上前，握住玛丽玛格丽特的手。

Charming守在Snow身旁，慌乱得不知所措，白雪痛苦地紧闭着眼，她紧紧握住查明的手，大滴的汗水从额头流下，痛苦地发出一声叫喊。

“她怎么了？”Emma慌忙看向David，“怎么会这样。”

Charming握住白雪的手，安抚地拭去她的汗水。“她喝了桌上玻璃瓶里的眼泪，和Regina共享了感知——”

“Regina！”他的话音未落，金发女人连忙叫喊出来，从抽屉慌忙抓起一把短口径手枪，门德尔和塔玛拉，她怎么忘了这件事！

Emma推开门，她拿着手枪猛地冲出门，将两人丢在后头。

在她飞奔出去不久后，那瓶眼泪的魔法失效了，Snow也从痛苦的痉挛中解脱出来，在丈夫的搀扶下坐起身，她虚弱地抬起头，轻轻问道，“Emma刚刚在，我好像听到她的声音了？”

Charming点点头，“她听到Regina有事后马上跑出去了，大概是去救她了。”

Snow惊讶地抬起眉毛，半响，她将自己的疑惑告诉丈夫，“你说……她和Regina，是不是？” 

她的丈夫也惊讶地和她对视，“我不清楚……日后再问吧。”

Emma飞奔在大街上，那件红夹克擦过阵风。她紧紧攥着手中那把手枪，往仓库那跑去。上帝，她在内心祈祷，保佑她没事。

金发女人一口气也不敢喘，她跑过转角，朗普的古董店神秘地静立在那，接着差点撞上了在路边闲逛外婆。

她顺着熟悉的路向下跑去，那座仓库就在下面。

……

她被绑在一张冰冷的铁床上，太阳穴紧贴着裸露的电线。男人站在她身旁，居高俯视着她，他皱皱鼻子，手轻轻搭在电闸上，“我问你，我父亲在哪？”

Regina一言不发，她的目光露出冰冷的嘲讽。

门德尔冷哼一声，他猛地用力拉下了机器的电闸。

电流顺着裸露的电线刺进她的肌肤，像针一般狠狠地扎着太阳穴。她的大脑瞬间发麻，紧接着全身都被麻痹了。Regina浑身发颤，电流狠狠地刺痛了她每一根神经，她的额头湿黏黏的，那噩梦般的痛苦让她暂时失去了思考的能力。

“我父亲在哪！”门德尔绝望而愤怒地喊道，“你把他藏哪了？”

黑发女人脸色发白，嘴唇痉挛，但在痛苦中还是露出一个高傲的神情，“我杀了他……就埋在小树林里。”

门德尔浑身发颤，他猛地后退一步，绝望地捂着了双眼。接着，他看到了那个操纵电流的机器，他失去理智地冲上前，高频度地用力摁着加大电流的按钮，直到摁到最大值。

他冷冷地，愤怒地，看了眼躺在铁床上，浑身被捆住的女人，痛苦地握住了电闸，

“你再也不能伤害任何人了。”

Regina咬着嘴唇，闭上了眼。

“Regina！”金发女人持枪冲进房中，向着门德尔一侧的机器打了好几枪，再将黑洞洞的枪口对准了男人，门德尔夺门而逃。她连忙冲上前去，握住Regina的手，慌乱地说，“你怎么样？”

黑发女人虚弱地看她一眼，扯了扯唇边。Emma慌乱地解着缠在她身上的电线，颤抖地伸出手，想碰碰对方的脸颊，但马上又收了回来。

“Emma。”Regina的声音很轻，轻到几乎像耳语。“我杀了他父亲。”

“别说了”金发女人连忙捂住她的眼睛，扶着她，让她靠着自己坐起身。Regina眼中流出来的泪水烧得她手心滚烫，“你别哭，Regina，你要是有什么事，也杀了我……”

“Emma……对不起。”

“我扶你起来，去蓝仙子那，不会有事的……不然我们以后怎么会在一起——我说错了，你别哭……不喜欢你就是了。”

“不是这个……”Regina轻轻瞪金发女人一眼，在她的搀扶下站起身，慢慢往仓库出口方向走，“我犯的罪太多了，你是救世主……”她说着浑身颤抖起来，“我杀了太多人。”

金发女人轻轻搂着她的肩膀，“我们都有罪，罪总是能赎清的……未来总是光明的。”

Regina紧咬着嘴唇，她靠在金发女人身上，“未来是怎样的？”

“你救了我们，你救了小镇的所有人。你是小镇的镇长，我们都爱你……你和我，还有Henry，我们周末经常去外婆家聚会，你总嫌白雪的面包太难吃……”Emma温柔地用手拭去她脸颊上的泪水，“我们的未来是光明的……我们后来还有个婚礼，大家都来了，小镇的所有人都为我们祝福。”

“真的？”

“我们都爱你，Regina。”金发女人背朝着仓库出口，她面对着Regina，握着她的手，“我们等会就去接Henry，和他一起吃餐饭吧……大家会慢慢接纳你的，这是未来。”

“我一点也不喜欢白雪的家庭聚餐。”Regina边笑边哭道，“她肯定会拉着我们扯东扯西，太无聊了。”

顷刻，世界都安静了下来，静得没有一点声音。像是音响的插头被拔掉，空气中安静得可怕。一切就像一瞬间的事，快到Regina没有反应过来，她感到一阵眩晕。不，在那一瞬间还是能听到声音的，那仿佛是世界上唯一的声音。

子弹顺着风的呼啸，迎面袭来的声音。

黑发女人颤抖地抬起双手，她怔怔地看着前方，阳光刺眼地从仓库的出口照来，她的大脑一片空白。在那一瞬间，她仿佛失去了所有的意识。

Regina的背脊攀上了寒意，不敢往身旁看去。

谁倒在了地上。

子弹擦破空气的声音仿佛是上一刻的事，她怔怔地看着不远处向她走来的女人，对方穿着紧身的灰蓝色外套，乌黑的头发被扎起，手上拿着一把滑膛手枪。

“……你做了什么？”

Regina颤抖地看了眼倒在血泊中，双手捂住腹部的金发女人，刺眼的鲜血在焦黑的地上不停往外渗。

“魔法是毒药，它不该存在于这个世界。”塔拉玛举起手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了黑发女人，“我要除去它，除去这个小镇。”

黑发女人唇边露出一个冷笑，她颤抖着抬起手，微微一握，那把手枪消失在了塔拉玛的手中。她冷冷地，讥讽地看着对方，手中冒出一团炽热的火焰。那团火焰狠狠向着塔拉玛奔去。对方惊慌失措，连连惨叫着跑离了仓库。

Regina倏地怔在原地，她肩膀猛地颤抖起来，无助地看着仓库的出口。突然，她的脸上闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，她用茫然若失的目光看着痛苦地倒在地上的金发女人，脸上露出惊恐的表情，面色煞白。

“Regina。”Emma痛苦地咬住嘴唇，她的肩膀因为疼痛剧烈颤抖着，脸上没了血色，嘴唇痉挛着。强烈的痛苦让她整个人都在抽搐。

黑发女人如梦方醒，她半跪在地上，在一阵不可遏止的冲动下握住了金发女人的手。她的手温热，但不住地颤抖着。她眼前模糊起来，一阵阵短促的寒颤掠过她背脊，她像是患了热病一样，浑身都烧了起来。

“你……”黑发女人嗫嚅着，她苍白的脸颊突然闪过一丝陌生而痛苦的情绪，使她像触电般猛地抽出手，后退一步。那些细碎可怕的细节轰然倒塌，夹着呼呼风声一股脑灌进她的脑海中。

Emma艰难地想要撑起身子，但她的手稍一抬起又无力地落了下去。Regiang又连忙重新握住了她的手。她看到她一绺金色的卷发搭在她惨白的脸颊边，灵魂像在火上炙烤。

金发女人轻轻拉着她的手，Regiang几乎感受不到任何力道。滚烫的热泪流到了她的手背上。一阵寒颤顺着她的脊梁攀爬到耳畔，Regina紧紧闭上了双眼，Emma拉起她的手，贴近自己的眼睛，泪如雨下。Regina感受到自己眼眶中也有什么滴落下来，她开始只是小声地啜泣着，然后她的泪水就像是汨汨的热流，淌落在对方的脸颊上。

“我要离开了……”她每说一两个字就要喘口气。

“别说了，求你别说了！上帝，你别哭，我害怕你哭，别难受……”Regina捂住自己的双眼，泪水从那里不住流出，“该死，一定难受，求你，上帝，求你别哭！”

“Regina……我经常想……要是我代你死在诅咒下就好了……我挺高兴的……不，我再也见不到你了。”

“等会再说！Emma Swan！缓口气吧，我害怕!你别胡说，你在胡说！”她的精神状态几乎要崩溃。

“我们能有幸福结局……相信我，Regina，看着我……我要把你让给过去的我……她总会爱你的，这是未来呀。”

“你不记得我们的一切！”Regina语调颤抖着，她顺了顺气，“你得在我身边，不能忘！我永远爱着你，你也永远爱着我，知道吗——你笑了，不准笑，你得爱我，爱一辈子！”她的声音颤抖着，那是一种几乎带着威胁的颤音。

“我会的……我爱你，Regina……我一定会再爱上你……这是未来……什么也不能分开！”她异常激动，眸中闪烁着强烈的光芒，“定当如此……永远如此！”

“我还想再看你一会……再多看几分钟……Regina。”她痛苦地捂住双眼，想要说什么，但显然说不下去了，她突然尽所有力气把她紧紧搂住。Regina在无语的抽泣中浑身哆嗦。金发女人的手臂垂了下来，像是失去了知觉，双眼闭上了。黑发女人毫无察觉地坐在地上，搂着她，一手揽着她的腰，另一手穿过她的金发。她的泪水缓缓停了下来，脸颊冰冷。她就这么坐在冰冷的地上，突然恢复了意识，想要大哭，但什么却死死地卡住了喉咙，只挤出一声痛苦的呻吟。

……

距离那万念俱灰的一天已经过了整整一个月，据Snow说Regina将Emma搀扶回来的时她几乎全身发抖，脸色惨白，像是生了一场热病。她的模样简直把Snow给吓坏了，Emma看起来倒没什么事，她靠在Regina肩头安稳地呼吸着，睡得很熟。黑发女人刚把金发女人送回白雪家，自己就瘫在沙发上睡了过去。好心的白雪守了她一晚上，第二天清早又送她回去了。Regina一晚都在做噩梦，她发了一场高烧，一直在痛苦地自言自语。但奇迹般地，她这场高烧在第二天清晨自己退了，像没有发作过一样。

而金发女人对这一切浑然不知，她醒来时惊讶地发现自己浑身骨头像碎了一样，只能靠白雪搀扶才能坐起来。在Snow家躺了一个月后，她刚能下地，就已经迫不及待出门呼吸新鲜空气了。当她走在街道上时，突然被一声熟悉的声音叫住。

“镇长女士？”金发女人诧异地停下脚步，看向把她叫住的黑发女人。对方的脸色惨白，眼圈发红，眸中闪烁着善意的光芒，这份善意让她的脸色看起来柔和多了。Emma怔了怔，露出了一个轻轻的笑容，“怎么了？”

对方怔怔地上下打量她几眼，“你之前生了那场大病，现在怎么样了？”

Emma轻轻蹙了蹙眉，待看到她真挚的目光后，露出一个笑容，“已经好得差不多了，除了有时候心脏会痛……别担心，只是轻微地抽搐一下，没有大碍。”

Regina心中掠过一阵隐痛，她走上前，声音很轻，“为先前的事，我向你请求原谅。”

金发女人有些吃惊地看她一眼，突然笑了笑，“不如，今天下午和Henry一起去吃餐饭？”

Regina喜出望外地看着她，“你原谅我了，Emma！我能叫你Emma吗……”

对方露出一个不好意思的笑容，“当然。Henry快放学了，我们一起去接他吧，他早想我们一起去了……你终于笑了，我看你刚刚像是不太舒服，现在好多了。”她笑着冲Regina眨眨眼，“镇长女士，屈尊坐我的车？”

“当然乐意。”镇长女士真挚地笑了笑，眸中闪烁着什么光芒。她跟在金发女人身后，双手交叉握在胸前，颤抖着深吸了一口气，未来是光明的！一定如此，定当如此，这是未来！


	2. 预期支付

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [这是未来] BE版  
> BE版其实是最初的构思，区别只有开头结尾，题目为【预期支付】，含义十分丧病，大家自行体会

街道长长的，阳光泛白，午后的空气又潮又噪，紧紧黏在人身上，顽劣地夺走每一分的呼吸。Regina双手插在大衣口袋，她漫不经心地走着，那双褐色的漂亮眼睛不起一丝波澜。她方走到榆树的阴影下，一阵风从斜上方吹来，透绿的树叶向下一扬，擦过她的黑发，落在影子上。

黏热，一片空白。她说不清地不喜欢夏天。那些透绿的叶子盛满了快要溢出来的阳光，天地都朝气蓬勃，透出令人厌烦的希望。

那该死的希望。

她百无聊赖地抬起头，向前看去。两个靠得很近的身影从远处越拉越近，长长的街道仿佛日光下的剪影，她两手依旧插在口袋里，站在了榆树下，看着那两个熟悉的身影，大脑有些热，发晕得打颤。

几乎就在那么一个瞬间，她又能看清眼前的一切了。世界仿佛从来没有如此清晰过。她看到救世主正挽着Hook的胳膊，两人兴致很好地在聊些什么。女人穿着红夹克，浅绿色的眸中带着笑意，她的金发披撒，仿佛缠绕的日光。

她的目光落在两人牵着的手上，黏热的空气仿佛随着呼吸钻进血液，侵入心脏。金发女人也看到了她，抬起那双笑意盈盈的眸子说道，“Regina？”

“我和Hook要去外婆家吃午饭，这几天简直太忙了。”Emma抬起头笑着向Hook眨眨眼，“你可别抱怨我没时间陪你了，嗯？”

她有些发晕，暑气和痛觉—她觉得什么在割她的心脏—折腾着她。黑发女人轻轻蹙起了眉，她两手插在口袋里，看着晃眼的，在空中打转的阳光。

“你吃饭了吗，要不和我们一起吧？你最近心情不太好，Henry有点担心你……”

Regina突然打断了她的话，她的目光直直对上金发女人浅绿色的眸子，对方微微怔了怔。

“Emma，你是不是忘了什么？”

Emma抬起眉毛，惊讶地看着她。黑发女人却把目光别过去，她的眼中有一丝稍纵即逝的痛苦，那痛苦来源于她几乎撕裂的心脏。

“……我们先走了，Regina。”金发女人眨眨眼，她接着又说了一长串的话，但Regina一个字也听不清，她感觉痛楚让她流淌的血液战栗。她看见对方笑了笑，和身旁的人并肩离开。

榆树温热的树叶在空中划起一丝波澜，轻轻落在她的肩膀上。尖牙将她心脏裹得又厚又紧的绷带大力撕开，那条满是血迹的绷带，和肩膀上的那片树叶一起向上扬了扬，刮向了远方。

………

她发疯般向前奔去。

金发女人醒后的第一刻，怔在了原地。长久的哀伤已经在她的心中裹上了一层硬壳。她已经不记得是怎么度过那艰难，万念俱灰，泛白的第一年了。回想起来，一切就像做梦一样。她浑浑噩噩，直到今天仍旧浑浑噩噩：强忍着哀痛照顾男孩，听白雪一长串不喘气的闲话，散步，睡觉。童话镇的生活从未如此平静，也从未如此绝望。

她和往常一样，睁开眼，并不急于下床。就这么懒洋洋地躺在床上，浑身没有力气，有时候能躺上一整天。晚上白雪和Henry会来公寓陪她。在第一年，Snow不断劝说她从这所公寓里搬出去，但她的女儿总是冷漠地，仿若未闻，坐在床上直愣愣地看着远方。

她躺在床上，天花板有些狭窄，说不上熟悉也说不上陌生。她在这住过，但早在五年前就搬到镇长家了。现在又怎么会躺在Snow的床上？金发女人掀开被子，从床上坐起来，她的目光撞上了正向她走来的白雪：玛丽玛格丽特简直瘦了三圈。一个荒唐的念头突然在她脑子里爆炸开来。她震惊，惶恐，小心地带着一丝希望，但早在她反应过来前，身体就已经比她的大脑快了一步。她无礼地推开白雪，打开门，脚塞进靴子里，飞快地跑出门外，她听到老妈大喊了一声她的名字，但很快就被抛在了后头，一切简直和梦一样，她突然恍惚地怀疑刚刚什么也没有发生。

她已经很久没有奔跑了，警长的工作早已让David代替。她跑在小镇的街道上，眼前晃过一片片重影，觉得自己快要晕过去，但还是大口大口地喘着气，一股强烈的激动的情绪支配着她，但她此刻甚至不敢有一丝想法，只是发了疯地向前跑。

再跑快些！

道路上冒过几个熟人的影子，他们和她打招呼。但她根本就看不清，她看不清小镇的一切细节，只觉得整个世界都模糊不清。她的大脑像是没涂润滑油生锈的机器，她听见一些刺耳的摩擦声，只知道向前跑。但突然间，这一切细微的，对身体的感知放大到了无限大。她仿佛能看到自己疯狂地跑在街道上。她的内心是多么冲动，又异常冷静，这两种极端让她的脸色发白，嘴唇痉挛。一种感情一下攫住了她，把她整个——她的身心都攫住了。

她已经能隐约看到不远处那座白色公寓了，庄重地立在那，和她的主人一样。金发女人猛然想起自己的目的，混乱的大脑又清晰起来。于是她放缓了脚步，肩膀颤抖着，踏进了小院中，在踩上小院的黑厚的土地的一瞬，她感觉眼中似乎有什么滚烫的东西流了出来。苹果树的树叶比她昨天从窗外看到的颜色嫩了几分，草甸的草是刚修过的。她忐忑不安地四处寻找可以证实她猜测的线索。每找到符合她内心深处某种隐晦暗示一分的东西，她便欣喜若狂，但也更惶恐不安。

现在，她站上了门口的台阶，这三年，还有更早的五年，她一直住在这。但这座白色公寓好像有什么不一样了，她心里这么强烈地感觉到束手无策的苦闷和惊慌不安。这种感情就像疾病发作一样，在心中骤然涌现出来，像一星火花燃烧起来，像火一样烧遍了全身，烧遍了这三年来如死寂一般的生活。她颤抖着，摸上门把，突然浑身瘫软，险些倒在地上。

她要进去，上帝，她现在要推门进去了。一切答案将会揭晓，她颤抖着，几乎绝望地，紧闭着双眼，刚刚要扭门把手——门自己开了。

镇长女士很生气。

她怒气冲冲地踩着高跟鞋进了白色公寓，靠倒在沙发的枕头上，双手交叉在胸前，气鼓鼓地咬着嘴唇。

那个该死的女人！要是在魔法森林，她早就把她的喉管给掐断了！

白色公寓内的客厅大而明亮，窗外树上传来聒噪的蝉鸣，阳光劈头盖脸地向室内砸下，照在正生着闷气的黑发女人身上。

门口突然传来细微的响动，Regina连忙坐直了身子，悄悄向下看了看。

是Henry吗？

那个该死的女人！在她把男孩从她身边抢走后，她发誓这辈子绝对不会原谅她。她们上午又大吵了一架，她大发一通脾气，在对方的冷嘲热讽中转身离开。

她脑海中浮现出金发女人挽着小男孩，不经意间流露出的讽刺而骄傲的刺眼神情，无力地瘫倒在沙发上，用枕头压住脸。

该死的。

门边的声音更大了，“吱呀”一声，门被缓缓推开，随之而来的脚步声听起来并不像是小男孩。Regina扔开枕头，坐了起身，向下看去，映入眼眶的是熟悉的金发和救世主的红夹克。她懊恼地长叹一口气，往四周看看，似乎无路可退。

她来做什么，她可是一点也不想见到她！

Regina无奈地靠在沙发上，拿起枕头抱在胸前，合上双眼，企盼这位不速之客能知趣离开。

救世主的脚步声越来越近，Regina听到她的皮靴踩着旋转楼梯，蹬蹬的上楼声。她的脚步听起来很急促，还夹杂着大口的喘气声。镇长女士蹙了蹙眉，那声音突然停了下来，Regina猜测她已经看到她躺在沙发上了。

耳畔迟迟听不到声音，空气静得跟凝固一样，迟迟没有听见救世主离去的脚步声，仿佛连走进公寓都是错觉。黑发女人抿了抿唇，她偷偷虚着双眼，斜着目光看去，模模糊糊看到金发女人站在不远处的身影，像个雕塑一样，一动也不动。

这女人在搞什么名堂！

救世主的脚步声又响起了，不过比之前轻了很多。Regina赶忙重新合上眼，她感觉到金发女人走到了自己身前。

她没由来地不安起来，她开始后悔装睡这个主意。空气静得就像突然被拔下了插头，她听见自己均匀的呼吸声。她平稳地呼吸着，让自己把注意放在呼吸上，祈盼能就这样睡去。

但就在她模糊地快要睡着时，突然听到救世主轻轻地喊她的名字，没有一点上午剑拔弩张的火药味，相反，她的语调甚至还有一点颤抖。

“Regina？”

黑发女人顺势睁开双眼，她眸中还带着一点讥讽的骄傲神情，尽管那声微微颤抖的“Regina”让她没由来地心悸。

镇长女士抬起头，微微昂着下巴，等她冷漠嘲笑的目光撞进对方的眸中时，不由怔在原地，她忘了嘲笑，也忘了原本打算狠狠奚落对方一顿，她被惊讶的情绪全部攫住——金发女人那双透绿的眸中流淌着喜悦，哀伤，惆怅种种复杂情绪，像夜晚微微荡漾的，终归平静的海洋，流淌着无尽的哀伤。

对方的眼眶微微发红，她脸色苍白，像刚刚痛哭过。上午那个讥讽着她的Emma Swan像被击垮了，荡然无存。她固执地，似乎还带着点委屈，看着她褐色的双眼。Regina被她看得浑身不自在，不由小声在心里嘀咕道：“这女人不会是吃错药了吧？”

镇长女士不自在地轻咳一声，她刚刚站起身，礼节性地露出一个微笑，不知道发生了什么，突然就被对方一把抱在了怀里。

Regina的双眼猛地睁大，她的手不知所措停顿在空中。巨大的冲击梗在喉咙，让她什么话也说不出。她尚未判断出这个拥抱到底是什么意思，脸颊却开始微微发烫。对方的身体紧紧地贴上来，下巴紧挨着脸颊，她甚至能感觉到她搂着自己腰的手在颤抖。

这到底是怎么一回事！

Regina终于从强大的冲击中缓过神来，她小心地抬了抬手，轻轻将对方身体往外推，突然感觉到有什么滚烫的东西滴落在自己脸颊上，她怔了怔，下意识地抬手碰了碰自己的脸颊，发现那是对方温热的泪水。

她正不知如何是好时，金发女人总算松开了抱着她的手，有点委屈地看着她。

“Miss Swan？”镇长女士终于忍受不了两人之间的诡异气氛，试探性地开口发问。不知是不是错觉，她居然觉得对方有一丝的怔神。

难道还要喊她Emma不成，这女人今天八成是没吃药！

Emma轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，她张了张口，发现喉咙已经哽咽了，什么也说不出，她敢断定只要自己一开口，眼中那滚烫的，灼烧的东西又会掉落出来。她的肩膀颤抖着，脸色带着病态的苍白，眸中闪烁着什么光，重新看了黑发女人一眼，就在Regina以为她会说什么的时候，转身大步离开了。

黑发女人蹙着眉头，看着救世主远去的背影，不由有些头疼。她倒在沙发上，一手搭在额头上。

这女人来是干嘛的！

……

“Love is a word of light，”

“written by a hand of light，”

“…upon a page of light.”

“会是光明的吗?”

“当然。”

金发女人靠在床边，她柔软的金发搭在纯白的毛衣上，静静地看着窗外出神。

苹果树的枝桠向天边延伸，她独自一人坐在窗边，能看到不远的，在黎明下的小镇，被朦朦胧胧的雾笼罩着，静静地躺在树林边。

“会是光明的吗？”

……

“会吗？”

她咬住抱在怀里的被子，让自己不发出呜咽声，但那刻骨的疼痛已经轰然袭来。

……

Regina一丝不苟地穿着正装，她神情严肃，唇边却微微有一丝上扬。她蹬着高跟鞋走到外婆家门前，推开玻璃门，那丝微笑突然凝固在了脸上，因为她无意间看到了坐在一边的Emma Swan和她的宝贝儿子Henry。

金发女人恰巧也在此时抬起头，和她的视线撞上。新任警长很快将视线挪开，朝Henry眨眨眼。男孩立刻会意，他拽过一旁的书包，火急火燎地从另一边冲出了外婆家。

Regina挑挑眉毛，好吧，她恨这样的信号。

镇长女士若无其事地在柜台边点了餐，在离Emma Swan远远的地方坐下。她正要好好享用她的黑椒牛排时，那家伙端着杯热可可缓步朝这走来，露出一个漫不经心的笑容，那笑容藏满了冰棱，带着深深的嘲笑与奚落。

Regina深吸一口气，不由在心中为她的幼稚冷笑一声，昨天自金发女人走后，那萦绕不散的奇怪情绪在这声冷笑中也彻底散去了。

她优雅地将刀叉搁置一旁，露出一个礼节性的笑容，“Miss Swan，有何贵干？”

对方收敛了笑意，“倘若你想见Henry，和我们说声就行了，何必跟到外婆家呢”

镇长女士的目光彻底冷下去，她身体微微向前倾，“亲爱的救世主，我见我养大的孩子还要经你的批准？”

Emma迟疑了一会，说道，“我们不会忘记你曾经做过什么的，你在苹果派里下了毒——”

Regina打断了她，她冷笑道，“苹果派的毒不是下给Henry的，是你的迟钝逼他吃下了苹果派。说实话，你得感谢我，若不是我在里面掺了毒，你怕是一辈子都不能发现事情的真相。你认为我来这是为了可怜地瞧一眼Henry？”她冷笑一声，盯着她的双眼，一字一句道，“多么自以为是。我想见他，但我不会偷偷摸摸的，永远——不会像你一样。”

金发女人的神情松动了些，但她不肯这么轻易放过对方，“你一般不在这个点来外婆家吃早餐。”

Regina在心中翻个白眼，只想走回座位继续享用早餐，但一个恶劣的玩笑突然浮上心头。她凑到金发女人面前，轻轻笑了笑，她的嗓音是那么低沉，让Emma脸颊微微发烫。

“如果……我来这是为了你——”

她本想把昨天金发女人抱着她哭的尴尬事捅到对方面前，但突然，她止住了。一种直觉告诉她不该和对方提这件事。总有哪不对劲……镇长女士微微蹙起眉。

金发女人怔了怔，她脸上闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，像是被烫着了一样，慌乱地转过身，大步走出了门外。

Regina好笑地看着她离去的背影——如果没什么特别打击，任谁也不会抱着自己的仇敌痛哭吧，那事不提也罢。

……

Regina缓步走在街道上，惬意地舒口气。今天难得没有乱七八糟的例行公会，没有堆得满桌子都是的公文。她只用去趟办公室取些今年的文件交给文档室，就可以享受难得的悠闲时光。

这时，突然有人从后面叫住她。镇长女士转过身去，等看到是那位救世主时，她的脸色变得冰冷。对方喘着气从后面追上来，镇长女士不情愿地等了她片刻。

金发女人的脸色苍白，她以一种奇怪的，小心翼翼的语气说，“Regina，你有空走走吗？”

黑发女人皱着眉头，她抬起臂弯中抱着的文件，正想拒绝，谁知对方却自顾自地继续说，“我问过你秘书了，她说你今天一天都有空……Regina。”她以一种异常轻柔的语气说，“陪我散散步吧。”

Regina正想拒绝，她的心脏却因对方轻柔的语气微微一扯，她受不了她这样说话的语气，像是随时会被击垮……就像前天一样。她诧异地打量了金发女人一番：对方的脸色惨白得不像话。她在心里无奈地叹口气，微微点了点头。

她们往桥边走了一段路。Emma一声不吭，但黑发女人却能感受到她偶尔小心翼翼投向她的目光。Regina拿定注意，不先开口说一句话，看看她玩的是什么把戏。

“Regina……”镇长女士终于听到金发女人的声音，她在心里长长的舒了口气。她受不了这样奇怪的气氛，她还是更习惯她们剑拔弩张的时候，可以尽情地嘲笑她。

镇长女士抬起头看她，但很快挪开了视线。救世主看起来糟透了，眼圈还有些发红，不知道是不是刚刚哭过，她没闲心去当温暖心灵的小棉袄。

“说实话。”Regina看向前方，“我一点也不想和你说话。我也不明白你为什么能在昨天狠狠地嘲笑完我后，今天追上来说想和我散步……我以后不想和你有任何交集。”说到这，她自嘲地笑了笑，“放心吧，我不会伤害Henry的，你可能不记得了，他也是我的孩子。”

Regina将手插在大衣兜里，抛下对方向前走去。她走了一小会，听到救世主快步追来的声音，不由头疼地转过身去，有些愠怒地说，“你还要怎样，Miss Swan？我以为我说得够清楚了！”

“别叫我Miss Swan，求你，叫我Emma……”金发女人小心翼翼，痛苦，甚至是哀求似得看着她，以一种像是会随时被摧毁的语气恳求道。在那一刻，她像是抛下了所有的自尊，那样地恳求她。

Regiang浑身一颤，她像是被烫着一样后退一步，“你生病了。”

“叫我Emma，求你了。”金发女人脸色惨白，像是随时会哭。Regina还从未看见过她这个模样，她放轻了语气，说道，“Emma，你发烧了，你脸色白得吓人。”

“我没病……”金发女人痛苦地看着她，“我爱你，Regina。”

镇长女士不可思议地打量了她好几眼，她震惊地抬着眉毛，随后垂下眼，“你在说胡话，我现在送你去医院。”

“Regina！”对方拉住她的手，痛苦地咬着嘴唇，她的双眼中有什么滚动着，闪烁着光。她痛苦地，难以忍受地冲她大声说道，“我爱你。”

Regina眸中那不可思议的神色逐渐淡了下去，她唇边挂上了先前的冷笑，“你又在玩什么把戏？我不是你什么玩具，Emma Swan。”她压低了嗓音，愠怒地看着她，“我不会陪你玩这些无聊的把戏！”

“求你相信我，相信这一切。我绝对……绝对不会嘲笑你。昨天和你吵架的不是我。”

Regina打了个寒颤，她诧异地上下打量了对方好几眼，突然冷笑一声，“那昨天是谁呢，Emma？”

金发女人垂下双眼，她沉默了片刻，突然抬起头看向对方，“我没想要这么做……我不属于这，我来自未来……某一时间，我会代替过去的自己出现，就像现在这样，昨天和你吵架的是这个世界的我……抱歉，我们以前的关系居然这么恶劣。”

镇长女士怔怔地盯着她，露出一个较为柔和的微笑，“你病得不轻，我建议你最好去趟医院。”

“Regina！”金发女人大声喊住她，“你还记得你小时候的事吗，你偷喝了你爸爸藏的朗姆酒，大醉了一场，还爬上了房顶，最后是你妈妈把你抱下来的，她还把你关在地下室一周……这是你后来喝醉了和我讲的。”

黑发女人的目光越来越惊奇，她从来没有和任何人说起过这件事。“这么说，这是真的了。”她在心里想，“一切都是何等的荒谬啊。”

Regina停住脚步，她靠着桥栏，“你那天哭得那么伤心，是发生了什么吗？”

“你死了。”Emma的脸色发白，她颤抖地握住自己的手腕，“我以为我再也见不到你了，那是个诅咒……我真是个不称职的救世主。”

她的声音越来越小，最后憋成了一声呜咽。黑发女人试着伸出手，安抚地搭在对方肩上。金发女人深吸一口气，“为了救你，我查了很多魔法古书，也试了很多魔法……朗普说魔法不能起死回生，我只想试试，大概在某天……我用过太多魔法，已经记不清了，某个魔法把我带回了过去。”

Regina抿了抿唇，空气凝固了下来，她突然开口问道，“我想知道，我们后来是什么关系。”

Emma看向她，她克制住颤抖，正要开口，对方却将手插回大衣口袋，走下了桥，“我大概知道了……别说了，Emma Swan，别再跟上来了，让我好好想想。”

金发女人站在原地，她望着镇长女士的背影逐渐远去，直到消失不见。

Regina坐在空旷的办公室，日光落在大理石的纹路上，一切都亮堂堂，清晰可见，墙角浅绿色的植株默默生长着。镇长女士翻开另一堆文件，她那双好看的手转了转钢笔，笔尖停顿在了公文的空白处。她出神太久，以至于钢笔的墨水将纸渗透都没有察觉。顷刻，办公室的门被推开了，黑发女人突然回过神，她猛地将钢笔抬到了空中，抬头对上了金发女人的目光。

“Miss……Emma？有什么事吗？”

对方脸色看起来好多了，她眨眨眼，坐在沙发上，撑着下巴看她，“警局有些小事，等你忙完再说吧。”

Regina怀疑地看了眼两手空空的新任警长，对方正笑意盈盈地注视着她，她挑了挑眉，“好吧，不过你可得耐心点，我还要好一会。”

“不如我帮你批一些？”

黑发女人诧异地看她一眼，救世主连忙解释道，“以前你也是让我帮你看，不过都是些小事……他们也能写成满纸废话。”等看到对方的目光越来越古怪，她终于识相地止住了话。

“你看起来很熟悉我的办公室。”Regina一手插进她的黑发里揉了揉，头疼地看着驾轻就熟，很快就在她那黑色长柜子里找到杂志的某人。

Emma斜靠在沙发上，她一边翻开杂志，一边回答道，“我后来经常来你办公室。”

Regina抬起眉毛，她语气困惑地问道，“……我真的和你在一起了？”

金发女人抬起头，那双浅绿色的眸子带着笑意，“当真。”

令人震惊。镇长女士在公文上签下名字，她奇怪地打量着坐在沙发上的金发女人，“我怎么会喜欢你的？”

Emma眨眨眼，“你怎么不会喜欢我，Regina，我记得你办公室有个枕头。”

黑发女人无奈地找到那个浅灰色的枕头丢了过去，“……你这都知道。”

“我以前经常在这睡的嘛。”Emma笑着接过她扔来的枕头。

“你还在这睡？我一定是疯了！”

“谁知道，有时你还和我一起呢。”

“我们在这休息？为什么不回家……”Regina突然意识到了不对劲，她抬起眉毛，双眼微微睁大，慢慢地重复道，“我们在这睡？”

“差不多就是你想的这样。”

Regiana的脸颊微微发烫，她低下头继续批改文件。那家伙却偏偏凑上来，“说到这个，你也到过我警局……”

镇长女士气恼地瞪她一眼，“如果你没有别的事，我要批改公文了。”

“Regina，你这拼错了一个单词。”救世主一脸无辜地指了指文件的某个地方，那正是镇长女士被她闹得心烦意乱时写下的。

“Miss Swan，我能知道你的警局有什么事吗？”

对方眨眨眼，坐回了沙发上，“大概，等你处理完文件再商量吧。”

那该死的警局，Regina翻个白眼，她再转了转笔，看向坐在沙发上认真看杂志的金发女人，“我也许还要很久，如果你等烦了，就先走吧。”

对方看杂志看得似乎很认真，头也没抬一下，随便应了两声。镇长大人在心底舒了一大口气，低下头继续专心地批改文件。

午时刺眼的阳光照进办公室，Regina搁下手中的钢笔，将看完的文件撂在一边，松了一大口气。她抬起头，目光对上了正撑着下巴看她的金发女人。

“Emma？”

救世主唇边还露出一个微笑，但眼圈红红的，镇长女士有些不知所措。Emma站起身，从一边的茶几上自然地端起Regina的杯子，里面是她刚倒好的水。

她的神情很温柔，也许刚刚差点哭过，但又是那么的欣喜。Regina怔了怔，接过金发女人递来的杯子。

Regina心脏微微扯动，这几天总会这样。对方深藏着的哀伤也传给了她，她不怀疑她们后来在一起的事实，但看到她时……总会难受。这种难受是毫无缘由的，像预言一样让她心痛。

她喝了口茶，温度正好，“抱歉，Emma……我不希望你再来找我了。”

对方垂下双眼，看不清情绪，似乎有些委屈。Regina微微张了张唇，想说点什么，但什么也说不出来。

“再陪我走走吧，Regina？”金发女人恳求地看向她，脆弱得仿佛稍一用力就能把她击垮。

Regina合了合眼，再看她时已经收敛了所有的情绪。

她们沉默地走在小镇的街道上，正是午时，街道空空荡荡，没什么人。Emma并肩走在Regina身旁，她沉默着，不时抬起头看一看掠过天空的飞鸟。

“我们……是怎么在一起的？”

救世主怔了怔，她露出一个笑容，金发交织在阳光下，正显灿烂。“在我不知道救了你多少次后，你以身相许，我就勉强答应了呗。”

“得了吧，大英雄。”Regina轻笑一声，“我看是你太爱我，为了不被白雪唠叨我伤她女儿的心，我才和你在一起的吧。”

Emma佯装不满地别过头去，对方戳了戳她的肩膀，“那个诅咒是怎么回事？”

金发女人的脸色刷得白了下去，她左手颤抖地紧握住右手手腕。Regina的心被猛地揪紧，她小心翼翼地说道，“对不起……我想，你最好放下那些事。她已经不在了……”

“可她就是你。”

空气像突然被拔断电源，一下凝固了。

Regina怔了怔，她按住手腕，半响才开口，“她爱你，可我……我不知道，抱歉。但我希望我不爱你。”

Emma别过身去，她用手捂住双眼，脸色惨白得让人心痛。救世主深吸一口气，她想挤出一个微笑，但却发现怎么也笑不出来了。“……陪我走走好吗，我想再和你待一会。”

镇长女士沉默了下来，她们慢慢地往前走。Regina看了看对方颤抖的肩膀，喉咙突然被什么堵住了，她小心地，缓缓伸出手，轻轻握住了金发女人。

Emma怔在了原地，对方的温度温暖着她有些发凉的手背。她试着将手转过来，轻轻回握住对方，她的指尖小心地，又固执地穿过她的指缝，肌肤摩挲的触感让Regina感到心脏颤抖一下。但她就这么由她牵着，睫毛颤了颤，什么也没说。

她们牵着手，沉默地走在路上，时光的齿轮似乎在这一刻停止转动，空间轻轻与外界脱节。透亮的阳光照在街面，高大的榆树向上生长，燥热的夏日的蝉出乎意料地安静，时间仿佛冻结在这一瞬。

——直到白雪公主的到来打破了宁静。

Snow从远处大步走过来，热情地向两人打招呼，“嘿，Regina，Emma？你们……啊！！！你们为什么牵着手！！”

两人尴尬地将手松开，Emma看着她老妈，不由有些头疼，“Regina有点冷……”

Snow惊讶地抬起眉毛，她冲金发女人说道，“我没瞎！这是大夏天，你还帮她捂手？”她那分贝高得令人害怕。“你最好如实交代！”

“Snow。”Regina轻轻开口，她的神情还有些疲惫，“我感冒了，刚刚在路上遇到了Emma。”

白雪用怀疑的语气说道，“真的？你们关系什么时候这么好了。”

“你简直比猫还敏感，白雪公主。”Regina翻个白眼。

“你在调侃我，Regina！！”

“老妈！什么都没有！”Emma将手搭在她肩膀上，推着她往前走，她向镇长女士微微笑了笑，“我们先走了。”

Regina点点头，她沉默地将手插进大衣口袋，转身独自向前走去。

……

外婆家大概是童话镇生意最好的地方，可能是因为这是小镇唯一的餐馆。但也和外婆，那的主人（人们总是这么亲切地称呼她），的个人因素有着重要联系。

比如，人们总是乐于见到一个带着老花镜的老太太坐在一旁织着毛线，她的漂亮孙女靠在柜台

照顾生意这样温馨的场景，尽管有时她们会吵架，但也总比在某家阴森的古董店，被一只老鳄鱼上下打量算计着卖钱好太多。外婆是一个和蔼慈祥的老太太，虽然有时会大声斥骂人，但也总是出于好意。

现在，这位慈爱的老太太正坐在柜台前，观察她的客人来打发时间。突然，她惊讶地抬起了眉毛——她们的镇长女士推开门后，竟然径直走向到了救世主面前，神色没有带一点火药味，反而难得的柔和。要知道，她们前天才闹得不可开交。

而小镇的救世主，经历两三天特别古怪的生活。她这几天老觉得忘了什么事情，早上醒来头也痛得厉害。值得一提的是，Snow对她的态度尤为古怪，虽然她一直都弄不懂她老妈都在想什么。

当前天才和自己吵了一架的镇长女士向她走来，温和地喊了她一声“Emma”时，她差点吃惊到让手中的肉桂可可掉到地上。

……这个世界到底怎么了？

Regina在外婆家撞见金发女人的一瞬，下意识走上前去。当对上对方冷漠而戒备的目光时，她突然像被针刺了一样，怔在了原地。

“有何贵干？镇长女士。”

Regina的喉咙像是被什么堵住，她一瞬间几乎想逃离这里。但很快就镇定下来了，并露出一个礼节性的微笑，“真高兴你在这，我想问问去年警局的档案整理好了吗，下周有例行年会。”

“整理好了。我明天送过去。”Emma抬起头看看正端着杯咖啡的黑发女人，“不如坐一会？”

话刚刚出口，她就差点没咬自己的舌头，特别是当镇长女士真的坐下的时候，她感到更懊恼了。

“Henry还好吗？”

金发女人抬头仔细看了看对方，Regina依旧挂着那礼节性的微笑。

“他很好，其实……他也挺想你的。”

Henry压根没和她提过Regina，但当对上镇长女士期盼的目光时，她不由自主地改了口，心中隐隐作痛。等看到她笑了，Emma如释重负，在心底舒了一口气。

她们陷入了短暂的沉默，过了会，Emma一直在等的人，Neal，终于到了。

男人穿着腰间打褶的黑色大衣，面色温和，但却带着几分苦恼的神色。他在Emma对面坐下，当看到Regina时，微微怔了怔，但很快，交换完公事化的微笑后，他们便再也没有了目光交集。

“我知道你找我来做什么，Emma。”男人身上有淡淡的烟草味，“塔玛拉和这些没关系。”

金发女人微微蹙了蹙眉，将一张纸丢在桌上，“可她正在查小镇每个人在魔法森林的身份。”

Neal看也没看那张纸的内容，“她只是想尽快和镇上的人熟悉起来，你知道的，她在这没有朋友……这上面很多还是我告诉她的。”

“我的直觉告诉我，她一定有问题。”

“Emma。”Neal轻轻叹口气，“我对不起你，但塔玛拉和这一切都没关系。我们是在纽约认识的，当时她不小心泼了杯咖啡在我身上——”

“好了。”Emma自己也没意识到她的音调高了多少，“我没空听你和你未婚妻的恩爱史。”

“……你在吃醋吗，Emma？”男人小心地问道，“我很抱歉。”

“没有！”金发女人双手交叉抱在胸前，“你就不能相信我吗。”

Regina一直在听他们的对话，她的心突然钝痛起来……毫无疑问，她在吃醋。她因为这个居然难受起来。什么情绪一直压抑着，她再也听不进他们又说了什么。她突然起了一个念头，这个念头是那么强烈，强烈到让她毫不犹豫就做了。

她要离开这，她要一句话也不说地离开这。

自尊与傲慢折磨着她的心，镇长女士缓缓站起身，她端起了桌上的那杯咖啡。突然，金发女人从背后叫住她，“Regina，你走了？”

她微微一怔，对方却低下头，紧接着投入了和Neal的对话中。Regina才察觉到她刚刚的口气是多么漫不经心。仿佛要摆脱什么，她快步走出了外婆家。

Neal离去后，金发女人正要起身，Snow走到她面前，神色奇怪地看向她，“Emma……发什么了什么？”

Emma看向她，说道，“我和Neal在说塔玛拉的事，我觉得她很可疑——”

她的话马上被Snow打断了，“我没问Neal，你和Regina是怎么回事，这几天我老是看到你们在一起。”

“我前天还在和她吵架，老妈。”金发女人惊讶地看着她，“你都想了什么。”

“可她还叫你Emma……”

救世主怔了怔，突然想起刚刚听到那声“Emma”时，心不自然地扯动，神情有些不太自然。

“你在发呆！”Snow惊讶地说道，她凑到女儿面前，仔细地打量她，“你是不是喜欢Regina?”

Emma慌乱地把她推开，她的脸颊微微发烫，气恼地看了眼Snow，“没有！你在乱想什么啊！”

Emma再一次在过去的世界睁开眼时，发现自己正坐在河边的石墩上。她在小镇散了一会步，走在街道时Neal从背后喊了她一声，但她没有回应。她最终还是回到了玛丽玛格丽特的家中。Snow家的门轻掩着。她缓缓推开门，走进公寓，眼前的情形让她怔在原地。她冲上前，握住玛丽玛格丽特的手。

Charming守在Snow身旁，慌乱得不知所措，白雪痛苦地紧闭着眼，她紧紧握住查明的手，大滴的汗水从额头流下，痛苦地发出一声叫喊。

“她怎么了？”Emma慌忙看向David，“怎么会这样。”

Charming握住白雪的手，安抚地拭去她的汗水。“她喝了桌上玻璃瓶里的眼泪，和Regina共享了感知——”

“Regina！”他的话音未落，金发女人连忙叫喊出来，从抽屉慌忙抓起一把短口径手枪，门德尔和塔玛拉，她怎么忘了这件事！

Emma推开门，她拿着手枪猛地冲出门，将两人丢在后头。

在她飞奔出去不久后，那瓶眼泪的魔法失效了，Snow也从痛苦的痉挛中解脱出来，在丈夫的搀扶下坐起身，她虚弱地抬起头，轻轻问道，“Emma刚刚在，我好像听到她的声音了？”

Charming点点头，“她听到Regina有事后马上跑出去了，大概是去救她了。”

Snow惊讶地抬起眉毛，半响，她将自己的疑惑告诉丈夫，“你说……她和Regina，是不是？”

她的丈夫也惊讶地和她对视，“我不清楚……日后再问吧。”

Emma飞奔在大街上，那件红夹克擦过阵风。她紧紧攥着手中那把手枪，往仓库那跑去。上帝，她在内心祈祷，保佑她没事。

金发女人一口气也不敢喘，她跑过转角，朗普的古董店神秘地静立在那，接着差点撞上了在路边闲逛外婆。

她顺着熟悉的路向下跑去，那座仓库就在下面。

……

她被绑在一张冰冷的铁床上，太阳穴紧贴着裸露的电线。男人站在她身旁，居高俯视着她，他皱皱鼻子，手轻轻搭在电闸上，“我问你，我父亲在哪？”

Regina一言不发，她的目光露出冰冷的嘲讽。

门德尔冷哼一声，他猛地用力拉下了机器的电闸。

电流顺着裸露的电线刺进她的肌肤，像针一般狠狠地扎着太阳穴。她的大脑瞬间发麻，紧接着全身都被麻痹了。Regina浑身发颤，电流狠狠地刺痛了她每一根神经，她的额头湿黏黏的，那噩梦般的痛苦让她暂时失去了思考的能力。

“我父亲在哪！”门德尔绝望而愤怒地喊道，“你把他藏哪了？”

黑发女人脸色发白，嘴唇痉挛，但在痛苦中还是露出一个高傲的神情，“我杀了他……就埋在小树林里。”

门德尔浑身发颤，他猛地后退一步，绝望地捂着了双眼。接着，他看到了那个操纵电流的机器，他失去理智地冲上前，高频度地用力摁着加大电流的按钮，直到摁到最大值。

他冷冷地，愤怒地，看了眼躺在铁床上，浑身被捆住的女人，痛苦地握住了电闸，

“你再也不能伤害任何人了。”

Regina咬着嘴唇，闭上了眼。

“Regina！”金发女人持枪冲进房中，向着门德尔一侧的机器打了好几枪，再将黑洞洞的枪口对准了男人，门德尔夺门而逃。她连忙冲上前去，握住Regina的手，慌乱地说，“你怎么样？”

黑发女人虚弱地看她一眼，扯了扯唇边。Emma慌乱地解着缠在她身上的电线，颤抖地伸出手，想碰碰对方的脸颊，但马上又收了回来。

“Emma。”Regina的声音很轻，轻到几乎像耳语。“我杀了他父亲。”

“别说了”金发女人连忙捂住她的眼睛，扶着她，让她靠着自己坐起身。Regina眼中流出来的泪水烧得她手心滚烫，“你别哭，Regina，你要是有什么事，也杀了我……”

“Emma……对不起。”

“我扶你起来，去蓝仙子那，不会有事的……不然我们以后怎么会在一起——我说错了，你别哭……不喜欢你就是了。”

“不是这个……”Regina轻轻瞪金发女人一眼，在她的搀扶下站起身，慢慢往仓库出口方向走，“我犯的罪太多了，你是救世主……”她说着浑身颤抖起来，“我杀了太多人。”

金发女人轻轻搂着她的肩膀，“我们都有罪，罪总是能赎清的……未来总是光明的。”

Regina紧咬着嘴唇，她靠在金发女人身上，“未来是怎样的？”

“你救了我们，你救了小镇的所有人。你是小镇的镇长，我们都爱你……你和我，还有Henry，我们周末经常去外婆家聚会，你总嫌白雪的面包太难吃……”Emma温柔地用手拭去她脸颊上的泪水，“我们的未来是光明的……我们后来还有个婚礼，大家都来了，小镇的所有人都为我们祝福。”

“真的？”

“我们都爱你，Regina。”金发女人背朝着仓库出口，她面对着Regina，握着她的手，“我们等会就去接Henry，和他一起吃餐饭吧……大家会慢慢接纳你的，这是未来。”

“我一点也不喜欢白雪的家庭聚餐。”Regina边笑边哭道，“她肯定会拉着我们扯东扯西，太无聊了。”

顷刻，世界都安静了下来，静得没有一点声音。像是音响的插头被拔掉，空气中安静得可怕。一切就像一瞬间的事，快到Regina没有反应过来，她感到一阵眩晕。不，在那一瞬间还是能听到声音的，那仿佛是世界上唯一的声音。

子弹顺着风的呼啸，迎面袭来的声音。

黑发女人颤抖地抬起双手，她怔怔地看着前方，阳光刺眼地从仓库的出口照来，她的大脑一片空白。在那一瞬间，她仿佛失去了所有的意识。

Regina的背脊攀上了寒意，不敢往身旁看去。

谁倒在了地上。

子弹擦破空气的声音仿佛是上一刻的事，她怔怔地看着不远处向她走来的女人，对方穿着紧身的灰蓝色外套，乌黑的头发被扎起，手上拿着一把滑膛手枪。

“……你做了什么？”

Regina颤抖地看了眼倒在血泊中，双手捂住腹部的金发女人，刺眼的鲜血在焦黑的地上不停往外渗。

“魔法是毒药，它不该存在于这个世界。”塔拉玛举起手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了黑发女人，“我要除去它，除去这个小镇。”

黑发女人唇边露出一个冷笑，她颤抖着抬起手，微微一握，那把手枪消失在了塔拉玛的手中。她冷冷地，讥讽地看着对方，手中冒出一团炽热的火焰。那团火焰狠狠向着塔拉玛奔去。对方惊慌失措，连连惨叫着跑离了仓库。

Regina倏地怔在原地，她肩膀猛地颤抖起来，无助地看着仓库的出口。突然，她的脸上闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，她用茫然若失的目光看着痛苦地倒在地上的金发女人，脸上露出惊恐的表情，面色煞白。

“Regina。”Emma痛苦地咬住嘴唇，她的肩膀因为疼痛剧烈颤抖着，脸上没了血色，嘴唇痉挛着。强烈的痛苦让她整个人都在抽搐。

黑发女人如梦方醒，她半跪在地上，在一阵不可遏止的冲动下握住了金发女人的手。她的手温热，但不住地颤抖着。她眼前模糊起来，一阵阵短促的寒颤掠过她背脊，她像是患了热病一样，浑身都烧了起来。

“你……”黑发女人嗫嚅着，她苍白的脸颊突然闪过一丝陌生而痛苦的情绪，使她像触电般猛地抽出手，后退一步。那些细碎可怕的细节轰然倒塌，夹着呼呼风声一股脑灌进她的脑海中。

Emma艰难地想要撑起身子，但她的手稍一抬起又无力地落了下去。Regiang又连忙重新握住了她的手。她看到她一绺金色的卷发搭在她惨白的脸颊边，灵魂像在火上炙烤。

金发女人轻轻拉着她的手，Regiang几乎感受不到任何力道。滚烫的热泪流到了她的手背上。一阵寒颤顺着她的脊梁攀爬到耳畔，Regina紧紧闭上了双眼，Emma拉起她的手，贴近自己的眼睛，泪如雨下。Regina感受到自己眼眶中也有什么滴落下来，她开始只是小声地啜泣着，然后她的泪水就像是汨汨的热流，淌落在对方的脸颊上。

“我要离开了……”她每说一两个字就要喘口气。

“别说了，求你别说了！上帝，你别哭，我害怕你哭，别难受……”Regina捂住自己的双眼，泪水从那里不住流出，“该死，一定难受，求你，上帝，求你别哭！”

“Regina……我经常想……要是我代你死在诅咒下就好了……我挺高兴的……不，我再也见不到你了。”

“等会再说！Emma Swan！缓口气吧，我害怕!你别胡说，你在胡说！”她的精神状态几乎要崩溃。

“我们能有幸福结局……相信我，Regina，看着我……我要把你让给过去的我……她总会爱你的，这是未来呀。”

“你不记得我们的一切！”Regina语调颤抖着，她顺了顺气，“你得在我身边，不能忘！我永远爱着你，你也永远爱着我，知道吗——你笑了，不准笑，你得爱我，爱一辈子！”她的声音颤抖着，那是一种几乎带着威胁的颤音。

“我会的……我爱你，Regina……我一定会再爱上你……这是未来……什么也不能分开！”她异常激动，眸中闪烁着强烈的光芒，“定当如此……永远如此！”

“我还想再看你一会……再多看几分钟……Regina。”她痛苦地捂住双眼，想要说什么，但显然说不下去了，她突然尽所有力气把她紧紧搂住。Regina在无语的抽泣中浑身哆嗦。金发女人的手臂垂了下来，像是失去了知觉，双眼闭上了。黑发女人毫无察觉地坐在地上，搂着她，一手揽着她的腰，另一手穿过她的金发。她的泪水缓缓停了下来，脸颊冰冷。她就这么坐在冰冷的地上，突然恢复了意识，想要大哭，但什么却死死地卡住了喉咙，只挤出一声痛苦的呻吟。

……

距离那万念俱灰的一天已经过了整整一个月，据Snow说Regina将Emma搀扶回来的时她几乎全身发抖，脸色惨白，像是生了一场热病。她的模样简直把Snow给吓坏了，Emma看起来倒没什么事，她靠在Regina肩头安稳地呼吸着，睡得很熟。黑发女人刚把金发女人送回白雪家，自己就瘫在沙发上睡了过去。好心的白雪守了她一晚上，第二天清早又送她回去了。Regina一晚都在做噩梦，她发了一场高烧，一直在痛苦地自言自语。但奇迹般地，她这场高烧在第二天清晨自己退了，像没有发作过一样。

而金发女人对这一切浑然不知，她醒来时惊讶地发现自己浑身骨头像碎了一样，只能靠白雪搀扶才能坐起来。在Snow家躺了一个月后，她刚能下地，就已经迫不及待出门呼吸新鲜空气了。当她走在街道上时，突然被一声熟悉的声音叫住。

“镇长女士？”金发女人诧异地停下脚步，看向把她叫住的黑发女人。对方的脸色惨白，眼圈发红，眸中闪烁着善意的光芒，这份善意让她的脸色看起来柔和多了。Emma怔了怔，露出了一个轻轻的笑容，“怎么了？”

对方怔怔地上下打量她几眼，“你之前生了那场大病，现在怎么样了？”

Emma轻轻蹙了蹙眉，待看到她真挚的目光后，露出一个笑容，“已经好得差不多了，除了有时候心脏会痛……别担心，只是轻微地抽搐一下，没有大碍。”

Regina心中掠过一阵隐痛，她走上前，声音很轻，“为先前的事，我向你请求原谅。”

金发女人有些吃惊地看她一眼，突然笑了笑，“不如，今天下午和Henry一起去吃餐饭？”

Regina喜出望外地看着她，“你原谅我了，Emma！我能叫你Emma吗……”

对方露出一个不好意思的笑容，“当然。Henry快放学了，我们一起去接他吧，他早想我们一起去了……你终于笑了，我看你刚刚像是不太舒服，现在好多了。”她笑着冲Regina眨眨眼，“镇长女士，屈尊坐我的车？”

“当然乐意。”镇长女士真挚地笑了笑，眸中闪烁着什么光芒。她跟在金发女人身后，双手交叉握在胸前，颤抖着深吸了一口气，未来是光明的！一定如此，定当如此，这是未来！

……

街道长长的，阳光泛白，空气又潮又噪，紧紧黏在人身上。Regina双手插在大衣口袋，她漫不经心地走着，那双褐色的漂亮眼睛不起一丝波澜。

黏热，一片空白。透绿的叶子盛满了快要溢出来的阳光，天地都朝气蓬勃，透出令人厌烦的希望。

她厌恶希望。

她缓缓抬起头，向前看去。两个模模糊糊的，靠得很近的身影向外婆家远去。那条长长的街道仿佛日光下的剪影，她两手依旧插在口袋里，站在榆树下。

那条街道依旧长长的，金发女人和船长靠得紧紧的影子越来越远，最终消失在了街角。

她眸中原先轻蔑的冷漠神情彻底消失了，Regina缓缓俯下身，心脏无比疼痛，脆弱得仿佛稍一用力就能把她击垮。

一种说不清道不明的情绪不甘地在她心中发酵。

我们说好的，Emma Swan。

你是不是忘了什么？

那片落叶静静地搁在她肩膀上，和风一起沉默着。

**Author's Note:**

> Love is a word of light  
> 爱是一个光明的字  
> written by a hand of light  
> 被一支光明的手  
> upon a page of light  
> 写在光明的纸上
> 
> ——纪伯伦《先知》


End file.
